The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to connectors.
Connectors (e.g., electrical connectors, optical connectors, etc.) are used to interconnect a wide variety of electronic devices, optical devices, networks, systems, and/or the like. Connectors may be susceptible to impact damage. For example, some known connectors extend outwardly from a host structure in a cantilevered arrangement. Such cantilevered connectors may be particularly susceptible to impact damage, for example by being inadvertently hit, bumped, kicked, and/or the like by a person and/or by being impacted by another object, such as a tool, a door, a vehicle, a falling object, and/or the like. When impacted by a person or an object, such cantilevered connectors may be damaged. For example, a cantilevered connector may be completely or partially severed from the host structure by an impact. Impact damage experienced by connectors may be costly because of the cost of repairing or replacing the damaged connector. Moreover, connectors that are partially or completely severed by an impact may expose electrical contacts that present a hazardous electrical issue.